


First Dance and New Adventures

by KatsuQueen



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuQueen/pseuds/KatsuQueen
Summary: Fluffy one-shot with Pantlas' first dance and their plans for new adventures, including the rescue of Bart
Relationships: Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost
Kudos: 8





	First Dance and New Adventures

“Is everything all right my love?” Silas whispered into his ear as they waltzed their first wedding dance together.

“Yes dearest, I have truly never been happier than here with you as your husband for the world to see. I still can’t quite believe that after all this time we finally brought peace to Wendimoor, it’s just…” He faltered, not wanting sadness to encroach on their joy and the happiness the day had brought to both of their families.

“It’s ok, I know you miss her.” He drew Panto closer into his embrace.

“How did you know it was Bartine’s disappearance that was troubling me?”

“You told me how you danced with her whilst in the other realm, and the pure joy and abandonment she expressed, and I know how you must miss her.” The music was drawing to a close, but they scarcely noticed, dancing and talking in a world of their own – not that the rest of the wedding-goers minded much, they had all seen so much darkness that a precious moment such as this union of the long feuding families was treasured by all.

“I can’t believe you remembered that. What with everything that has happened here since, I must admit I had not expected you to remember my stories of the other realm so well.” He kissed Silas as their waltz ended – the perfect beginning for the rest of their lives together. They retreated from the dancefloor for a moment of quiet privacy as many of the other couples began to dance. 

“My mind is like a safe, my love, once you tell me something I shall treasure it forever.” He drew Panto in for another kiss, before allowing him to continue. “I shall never doubt it again. But ever since the day you… we…” he shuddered, “the day our world was reset, she has been seen by no one. I just fear that something happened and she’s been taken back to her realm against her will. She always said the universe showed her the path she had to follow or else bad things would happen, yet I persuaded her to come to Wendimoor. I feel responsible for her disappearance, yet am unable to see the path I need to take to make things right.” He sighed gently and relaxed, glad to have shared his burden.

“Well I am afraid there is little we can do tonight, but first thing tomorrow we shall travel to Wakti Wapnasi and ask for her assistance. We shall travel to the other realm if we must, but fear not, we will find your friend and bring her back to her new home, you have my word, husband.”

“Thank you, my love. I may be the greatest swordsman in Wendimoor, but you have the truest and bravest heart of all – what did I ever do to deserve you?” He drew Silas in for a kiss, savouring the sweet taste of his lips, before parting breathlessly. 

“Come, my dearest, let us enjoy tonight’s revelries, for tomorrow shall mark the start of our quest to save your friend.” They returned to the party, danced with all of their family, and ate and drank till they were full, both knowing they had found their soul-mate whom they would travel to the ends of all the realms for and whom they would set out with in the morning on their first of many adventures of married life.


End file.
